Secrets Unveiled
by I.C.2014
Summary: It takes place during the 3rd season of Digimon, after the tamers defeated the D-reaper. A mysterious man is gathering his army and making them go to Tokyo to find someone. It’s all connected to Takato somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Unveiled

Summery:  A Digimon story. It takes place during the 3rd season of Digimon, after the tamers defeated the D-reaper. A mysterious man is gathering his army and making them go to Tokyo to find someone. It's all connected to Takato.

A woman is running as fast as she can with three bundles in her arms. Her reddish- brown hair flying behind her as she continued to run away. She needed to get away. She needed to protect the bundles in her arms.

"You'll never get away from me you stupid woman!" A shadow was running after the woman; slowly catching up with her.

She didn't bother to answer the shadow chasing her. The woman goes through different twists and turns to get rid of the monster. She ran into the left and managed to open a door and run into a room. She managed to lose the monster... for now anyway. The woman let out a sigh of relief and eased herself into a sitting position on the floor. She laid all three bundles on the floor in front of her.

That was when one of the bundles woke up from there slumber and began to cry. The woman smiled at the crying baby and tried her best to comfort him. "It's alright my little boy. Everything is going to be alright. I going to put you, your brother and your sister in a safe place, away from here. Please be patient..." The woman allowed the boy to hold her index finger in his little fist. The woman wore a smiling countenance after that. Her eyes shined with pride and love when she looked at all of her babies, wrapped in their warm blankets. The woman took her hand out of her son's grip and then began to whisper. Whisper ancient, powerful words. Words that caused her three children to levitate into the air. Her sleeping daughter was the first one to disappear. The next was her sleeping son. Then her other son soon began to fade. The one that was still awake. The one that had cried and played with her index finger.

It broke her heart; watching each of her children disappear. But it wasn't safe them here, in this place. The monster wouldn't rest until all of them where dead. _'No way in hell am I going to let that happen!' _thought the woman in determination. The woman continued to mutter her words until her all her children had finally disappeared. She stopped whispering and cried her silent tears. She knew that she was never going to see her children again. She knew that. She knew that the monster was never going to let her leave alive once her found her.

There was a loud bang. The door exploded off its hinges and caused a fire. The fire spread to everything that was in the room. A figure walked into the room, looking at the pitiful looking woman on the floor. The woman just didn't seem to care. She just sat on the floor, crying. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the figure's presence or the fact that the room was on fire.

"Where are they?" The figure asked. The figure had ember eyes that were filled with anger.

"They're safe," the woman answered. She looked the imposing male figure.

"You'll do best to tell me where they are right now," the male hissed. "You might have a chance to live if you do."

The woman just glared at the man towering over her. She wouldn't even bother wasting a word on him. She knew that he was lying. No matter what she would die, but he would not get her children.

"How dare you look at me like that you stupid bitch!" The man exclaimed. _'Fine, good bye you idiot woman! Have fun in hell!'_ The man whispered a few words and the woman was set on fire. The man smiled as her screams filled the room. The woman rolled around and did her best to put it out, but no matter what she did, the fire would not be extinguished.

The man just smiled gleefully as the woman continued to struggle. After what seemed like a long time, she stopped crying. Stopped moving and just died. This caused the man's smile to widen. That it until one of his servants addressed him.

"My lord Jerkin," said a guard. The man went into a kneeling position on one of his knees. "What is it that you plan to do?"

"Gail, I need to find those children. There are the only ones that can find challenge my right to rule. I need you to begin your search," said Jerkin. "Find them as quickly as you can."

"Yes my lord," the guard- Gail- got up and quickly left to begin his search.

**Somewhere else with the babies...**

The babies that were with the woman moments ago were now hovering in the sky. The sleeping boy and girl were in the air, flying to the east. The boy that was awake was another story.

That boy got caught in a strong wind that went in a different direction from his brother and sister. He began to cry again, as if he knew that he might never see his siblings again. He cried his little heart and continued even when the wind died away. He continued to cry when he land in front of a building. He continued to cry his little heart out.

A couple inside the building were in the shared bed on the top floor of the building. The woman and the man were watching TV at the time.

"Hey do you hear that Dave?" a woman asked her husband.

"Whatever you hear Angela, it's just the movie," Dave answered. Dave wrapped his arm around Angela as she leaned into him.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like the movie," Angela said in thought. "Turn the volume down."

Dave pointed the remote to the TV and lowered the volume. The sound continued and it got louder. _'Now I hear it too.'_ "It sounds like crying baby. That's normal."

Angela looked at the clock. It was 11:30pm. "It sounds like the crying is coming from in front of our bakery. I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay but it''s probably nothing to worry about." Angela got out of the bed and walked downstairs. The crying continued and didn't seem to relent. When she finally made it to the door she could see something moving on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Angela ran out of the building and grabbed up the little baby in her arms.

"Oh my god," Angela whispered as she came back inside the bakery. "Dave get down here now!" The screaming only caused the baby to cry harder. "It's okay little guy. Everything is going to be alright. There's nothing to cry about see?" The baby's crying ceased and he fell asleep in Angela's arms. He was safe. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Unveiled

**Thirteen years later…**

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm leaving now!" A thirteen year old Takato called out. Takato was carrying a green bag on his shoulders, ready for his first day back to school and already had the door to his parents' bakery opened.

"Takato wait a minute," his mother walked towards her son before he left. "I don't think you should go to school today. Not after everything that has happened."

Takato rolled his eyes and sighed. His mother was talking about the D-reaper attack. An event where a monster known as the D-reaper tried to destroy both the Digital World and the Real World but Takato, his friends and their Digimon managed to stop it before it was too late of course; everything came to a good ending. Well almost everything.

During these events, school had been closed until further notice and now- two weeks after those events- the schools have finally been opened. Takato had no plans on staying at home again; his mother has become a little _too_ overprotective of him since the D- Reaper attack and, even though he understood her paranoia, it was really started to grate his nerves.

"Mom," Takato said. "the D-reaper is gone. It's safe now."

Taktato's mother sighed, exasperated. "Oh it _might_ be safe now Takato, but what about next time? It might not be." She took a step towards him as if to stop her son, but her progress was stalled by a hand around one of her wrists.

"Honey just let him go," Takato's father whispered consolingly to her. He pulled his wife closer to him until her back was leaning onto his chest. "I know that you're scared that something may happen to him- I understand that. But Takato is not a little boy anymore and he's proven that he's more than capable of protecting himself."

"But-"

"You gotta let him go now," Takato's father told her simply.

Takato's mother gave a long such before she focused her attention back to her son and smiled. "Just... have fun."

Takato smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks mom." He took his bag and ran out of the bakery before she could change her mind.

Takato's mother sighed again. "I still remember when I used to change his diaper."

Takato's father nodded. "It seems just like yesterday," he agreed. "He grew up too fast. Our boy's becoming a man.

Takato's parents stood where they were for a few more moments and then went back to working in their bakery.

"Hey Takato!" Kazu stood in front of the school, waving to get his friend's attention. He was standing with Kenta, who was cleaning his glasses, and Henry, who was also waving.

Takato jogged over to the other boy, wheezing from the effort. "Hey Kazu... hey Kenta... Henry."

Henry cocked one eyebrow. "Did you really run the whole way?"

Takato kept breathing hard. "Uh huh...," he wheezed. "I was scared that if I didn't, my mom would drag me back home. Trust me, after what happened with the D-Reaper, she was about to."

Kenta nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, my parents didn't want me to come back to school either."

Kazu shook his head. "You nerds, only you guys would complain about being kept from going to school." He muttered, "wish my mom would keep me from going to school."

Takato stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah," he answered sarcastically, "it's too bad that your mom wants you to get an education." Takato looked around, after finally catching his breath. "So did Jeri come to school?"

Henry shrugged. "I haven't seen her yet, but we all just got here. She might be inside the school."

Takato nodded sadly, guilt assaulting his stomach. He hadn't seen the girl since the day the D- Reaper was defeated and that was two weeks ago and he remembered how she was then; a hopeless wreck. She was definitely a depressing site to take in and Takato hadn't tried to contact her after that event. He was a really an awful friend for her. Takato hoped that she's okay now.

Kazu saw the sad look in Takato's eyes. He knew that look very well. It was time to snap his friend out of it. "Hey cheer up!" Kazu yelled, pointing a finger at Takato."Jeri is probably in the classroom right now, sitting and waiting for us, so hurry up and let's go!"

Takato looked at his crazy friend and shook his head, smiling. They all walked into the school. Henry walked away from the rest of the group. Waving as he walked into the opposite direction towards his own homeroom. Takato, Kazu and Kenta walked into their homeroom and sat themselves in their normal seats in the back. Takato sat in the middle while Kazu and Kenta sat on either side of him. Kenta looked around in the classroom until he saw something that made him smile. He elbowed Takato's arm to get his attention. "It's Jeri!" Kenta exclaimed.

Takato's eyes widened. Both Kazu and he looked in the direction that Kenta was staring at and saw that he was right; Jeri was sitting front and center.

Kazu grinned brightly. "Thank god," he said. "Glad to see that she's okay." The girl looked a lot healthier than she had during the D-reaper incident. She seemed happy and was even laughing.

Takato nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He got up from his seat, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves. He walked over to wear Jeri was sitting. As he got closer, Takato noticed that she seemed to be talking with someone else, whose back was facing towards him. When he was standing close enough, he waved. "Hey Jeri," he said with a smile.

Jeri and the stranger she had been talking to- who turned out to be another boy- turned to acknowledge his presence. That was when Takato got the shock of his life because when he finally got a good look at the boy.

He only saw himself.

**NOTE:** Hello everyone. I finally managed to update. I hope that everyone likes the new chapter (and the cliffhanger). Please remember to review; I really like hearing what people may think about my story. Thanks.


End file.
